The present disclosure relates to a field of computer and embedded type, and particularly relates to a display method and an electronic apparatus.
With the development of science and technology, electronic technology has progressed rapidly, and people now enjoy more kinds of electronic products. Now, people can enjoy comfortable lives brought by the development of the science and technique through various kinds of electronic apparatus. For example, electronic devices, such as a PAD (a tablet computer), have become essential part in people's lives, enabling users to make phone calls, send short messages, and connect to a network, which is able to enhance contact with other people and obtain various kinds of information.
If several people need to view a display screen of the same electronic apparatus at the same time, for example in a conference, and if the size of the display screen is relatively small, the users' view will be impaired. Thus, a PAD having a large size display screen is a convenient solution. Several users can operate the PAD at the same time without interfering with each other.
The inventor of this application found at least the following common technical problems in the procedure of implementing the technical solution of the embodiments:
In a conventional PAD with a large screen, at the time of displaying a menu item, if a plurality of objects are included under one menu item, they are displayed respectively by using a manner of movement. Thus, even if the menu item includes corresponding identifications, an object in the menu item may be still displayed in a display region after the identifications move out of the display region in a procedure of the movement, so the user cannot know in which specific menu item the displayed object is, and thus does not know whether the corresponding object is the object he requires, and may need to execute a further operation to decide which object is selected. Thus, the operating procedure is complex, time is wasted, and operational efficiency is low.